Wonder Girls
Archivo:WG_01_final_02.jpg Wonder Girls *'Nombre: '''Wonder Girls *'Número de Miembros Activos:' 5 *'Ex miembros o miembros no activos:' 2 *'Debut: 2007 *'''País: Corea del Sur *'Fan Club Oficial: '''Wonderful *'Color Oficial: Amarillo,Rosa y Azul *'Estilo:'Pop,' K-Pop, Dance-Pop ,Teen Pop, Mando-pop, Hip-hOP *'Agencia:' JYP entertainment (Corea) (2PM ,2AM ,MISS A , JOO , ETC) 'Historia' 'Pre Debut' '''Wonder girls' es un grupo de cinco chicas creado por el famoso cantautor y productor musical Park Jin Young. El nacimiento de este grupo empezó con un show nacional de ‘buscatalentos’ que se emitó en 2001. A través de esa oportunidad Park Jin Young , su actual productor, descubrió a Min Sun Ye (lider). Y en sucesivos shows y pruebas encontró a las demás cuatro miembros. Todas las integrantes fueron capacitadas para el canto, baile y para actuar. thumb|354px 'Debut' El grupo debutó el 10 de febrero del 2007 en el programa de la MBC Music Core, cantando la canción Irony, un single con influencias hip-hop incluido en su primer mini-album, The Wonder Begins. El disco se convirtió en un éxito vendiendo 11.454 copias durante el 2007 y ganado premios por ello y asi conviritiendose en las mejores y entrando a los Billorst Worls 'Salida de Hyun A e ingreso de Yoobin' Durante el resto del 2007, sin embargo, Wonder Girls atravesó varios problemas de salud. El 25 de junio, So Hee fue diagnosticada con una lesión en el ligamento de una rodilla después de haber caído de una motocicleta mientras filmaba la película Some Like It Hot (뜨거운 것이 좋아). Las restantes cuatro miembros continuaron con sus actividades hasta finales de julio, cuando Hyun A fue retirada del grupo debido a la preocupación de sus padres por su estado de salud, en especial por una gastroenteritis crónica que la tuvo hospitalizada brevemente durante marzo y abril de ese año. El 5 de septiembre, Good Entertainment, envió a su trainee Kim Yoo Bin a JYP Enterainment, como reemplazo de Hyun A. Hizo su debut tres días después en una presentación del grupo en el programa de la KBS, Music Bank. Internacionalización En febrero del 2008, el grupo fue a Estados Unidos para unirse como invitadas especiales a la gira Bad Concert, que su mentor y productor, Park Jin Young, realizó es este país. Durante esta visita aprovecharon de rodar el videoclip de su tercer single, Wishing on a Star. En mayo del 2008 visitan Tailandia, país en el que fueron nominadas a los premios Seed Asian Artist of the Year Award en la categoría Seed Popular Asian Artist of the Year. El 1 de Julio de 2009 Los Jonas Brothers Las invitan a que sean las teloneras de su proxima gira. El 31 de Julio de 2009 llegaron a la ciudad de Monterrey, México como teloneras del Jonas Brothers World Tour 2009 de los Jonas Brothers. Salida de Sun Mi El 22 de enero del 2010, se anunció que SunMi dejaría a un lado su carrera musical para seguir con sus estudios académicos. También se anunció que la nueva integrante de la banda sería Hye Rim (Lim), una aprendiz de JYP Entertainment China. '' Integrantes Archivo:Gallery_111105153739(1).jpg'Integrantes: SunYe, Yenny, Sohee, YooBin, HyeLim (izq. a der.) 'Ex-Miembros: 'Hyun A. SunMi '''SunYe thumb|left|300px Nombre: Min Sun Ye 민예 Nombre Chino: 閔先藝 Nickname: SunYe/ Sun/ MinSun/ Posicion: Lider/ Vocalista principal/1ra Bailarina Principal/Imagen del grupo Compañía: '''JYP entertainment '''Fecha de Nacimiento: '''12 de Agosto de 1989 '''Lugar de Nacimiento: '''Corea del sur '''Tipo de sangre: A Estatura: '''1.62 m '''Peso: 47Kg. Color Favorito: Azul Idiomas: Coreano/ Ingles/ Chino/Japones Aficiones: Ver peliculas/ Escuchar musica/ Bailar Especialidades: Canto/ Coreografia/ Poppin/ Coreografia/ Street Profecion:'''Cantante/Modelo/Bailarina/Actriz/Compositora '''Curiosidades Es muy conocida por tener mucho talento en el canto. Se ha dicho que es una de las bellezas, teniendo el primer lugar en una encuesta a cirujanos 2011 y ocupando el puesto 4to en bellezas coreanas. Tambien es muy conocido por ser una idol mas con "La hermosa sonrisa de ojos" junto con Tiffany (Girls Generation ) y Ga In (Brown Eyed Girls ). Es la favorita en Corea junto con Sohee. Su personalidad a veces es infantil por que le gusta hacer muchas bromas pero tambien es la mas madura, al igual es muy amable y comica. Ingreso a la compañia JYP mediante una audicion emitida por un programa de televicion de la SBC. Practico el canto y el baile por 7 años. Su madre fallecio cuando era pequeña, crecio bajo el cuidado y proteccion de su abuela, ya que su padre no se ocupo de ella. Este es el motivo por lo que ella es fuerte y responsable. Al igual que So tienen un gran sentido para la moda. YooBin thumb|left|300px Nombre: '''Kim Yoo Bin 김유빈 '''Apodo: Yubin/ Yoobin Fecha de nacimiento: '''4 de Octubre de 1988 '''Lugar de nacimiento: California - U.S.A Posicion: Rapera Principal/Bailarina/Vocalista Compañia: JYP entertainment Tipo de sangre: O Estatura: '''163 cm '''Peso: 45 kg Color favorito: Rojo Idiomas: Coreano/ Ingles/Japones/Chino Aficiones: Escuchar musica Especialidades: Canto/Rap/Baile Profecion:Cantante/Bailarina/Modelo Curiosidades Se conoce por ser la mas grande del grupo. Su mejor amiga es UEE (After School). Su posicion en el grupo es el rap por que tiene una voz gruesa. Tiene tambien mucha habilidad para bailar. 'Nacio en Gwangju y tiene la experiencia de haber vivido en Estados Unidos por 2 años. Durante 2 años fue practicante y la entrenaron para debutar en la compañia Good EMG pero debido a problemas financieros de la empresa se cancelo y termino presentandose en la audicion JYP para formar parete de Wonder Girls. Junto con Lim son las encargadas del rap en el grupo 'YeEun thumb|left|300px Nombre: Park Ye Eun Nombre: 박예은 (Hangul) / 朴譽恩 (Hanja) Nickname: Ye Eun 예은(Yenny) Posición: 'Vocalista Principal/3ra bailarina principal/ '''Companía: 'JYP entertainment '''Fecha de nacimiento: 26 de Mayo de 1989 Lugar de Nacimiento: '''Corea del sur '''Tipo de Sangre: AB Altura: 1.66 m Peso: 47 Kg. Color favorito: Turquesa Idiomas: Coreano/ Ingles/Chino/Japones Aficiones: '''Cine/ Escuchar musica/ Leer/ '''Especialidades: Canto/ Piano/ Composicion/Baile Profecion: Cantante/Modelo/Bailarina/Compositora Curiosidades Junto con la lider son las mas comicas del grupo, le gusta hacer bromas a las demas integrantes del grupo. Destaca en el grupo por tener un gran talento para bailar y cantar. Durante la epoca estudiantil fue miembro de varias bandas musicales del colegio y participo como vocalista y bailarina. Ingreso en el grupo ganando una competicion de estrellas de videos UCC organizados por la MTV en el año 2007. Su periodo de entrenamiento fue corto debido a que se sumo tarde al grupo, pero no importo ya que tenia habilidad para entrar 'SoHee' thumb|left|300px Nombre: Ahn So Hee Nombre: 안소희 (Hangul) Nickname: Sohee Posicion: 'Vocalista/ 2da bailarina principal/Imagen del grupo '''Compañía: 'JYP entertainment '''Fecha de Nacimiento: 27 de Junio de 1992 Lugar de Nacimiento: Corea del Sur Tipo de sangre: AB Estatura: 1.64 m Peso: 43 Kg. Color Favorito: Negro y rosa Idiomas: '''Coreano/ Chino / Ingles/Japones '''Especialidad: Canto/ Coreografía/ Poppin/ Actuar Aficiones: Ver películas/ Escuchar música/ Leer Profecion: Cantante/Modelo/Bailarina/Actriz Curiosidades Destaca por ser la favorita junto con la lider en Korea. Heechul de Super Junior la eligio como su chica ideal y siempre la esta imitando y a Thunder de MBLAQ le preguntaron con que idol queria casarse en We Got Married y eligio a SoHee. Su personalidad es muy timida, sin embargo personas del medio artistico dicen que aparenta ser una persona fria, y las integrantes de Wonder Girls Dijieron que ella en realidad es muy amable. Destaca por bailar muy bien en el escenario. Es una joven que posee gran talento en distintos ambitos,en su infancia participo en un cortometraje y en el año 2007 demostro su interes en la actuacion con su papel de reparto en la pelicula HELLCATS I LIKE IT HOT.Recibe el apodo de mandu por la forma de sus mejillas. Y al igual que la lider son las encargadas de la moda en el grupo. Es considerada como una de las principales bellezas de Corea, tambien su rostro es el mas envidiado por las mujeres.Se creia que tenia un crush con Yesung de Super Junior y con Nichkhun de 2pm. 'HyeRim' thumb|left|300px Nombre: Woo Hye Rim Nickname: Hye Rim 혜림/ Lim /Xiao Ping Guo Posición: Sub Vocalista/ Bailarina/Sub rapera Compañía: JYP entertainment Debut: 2010 Fecha de Nacimiento: 01 de Septiembre de 1992 Lugar de Nacimiento: Hong Kong - China Tipo de sangre:O Estatura:'''1.65 '''Peso: 47 Color Favorito: Rosa Idiomas: Chino/ Ingles/ Cantones/ Coreano/Japones Especialidad: '''baile '''Aficiones: '''escribir en su diario '''Profecion:Cantante/Modelo/Bailarina Curiosidades Es la mas pequeña. Su personalidad es ser amable y timida. El miembro que mas le atrae de Super Junior es Kyuhyun. Destaca por cantar muy bien.Es la nueva cara de Wonder Girls y llego a llenar el vacio dejado por SunMi desde el 2010.Empezo como practicante desde el 2007 en JYP. Antes de debutar oficialmente acaparo la atencion del publico con su canto y baile atraves de videos publicados en varias paginas como Daum TV pot, kiwi,com etc.Sus fans le pusieron el apodo de SYAIPINGGUO que significa manzana pequeña. UN POCO MAS SOBRE LAS CHICAS: *'Sunye : '''la líder del grupo, es una Mahatma, un alma grande. Es un ser humano que honra a la humanidad entera. Es célebre la ocasión en que, de incógnito (que no le sirvió de mucho porque al final siempre se supo, aunque no por ella), cuando averiguó por un reportaje que un anciano vivía en una especie de cueva en la campiña coreana, aislado y casi sin nada, ella se fue con ropa, comida y hasta dinero a buscarlo y a dárselo como obsequio. Por algo es muy querida y admirada entre sus compañeros del medio, y tengo entendido que es amiga personal de Taeyeon (con quien comparte la particularidad de poseer una de las risas más deliciosas de escuchar entre las estrellas femeninas del Kpop) y de Sooyoung, de las SNSD. La mismísima Yoona le expresó, una vez en vivo por televisión, en una llamada telefónica, que quiere ser su amiga. Es también célebre la anéctoda de cómo salió de su cama, en medio de la noche, para acompañar a Jokwon, quien había perdido el tren a su casa luego de la jornada de entrenamiento y no disponía de dormitorio en la academia de JYP, y estuvo con él sentada en la estación hasta el amanecer (es por eso que la de Jokwon y Sun Ye es una de las amistades más hermosas y admiradas en el pop coreano). Perdió a su madre cuando era muy pequeña (quizá por eso también otra integrante de las SNSD, Tiffany, siente mucha afinidad con ella), y como su padre sufría una enfermedad limitante (nunca se ha aclarado públicamente cuál) fue criada por sus abuelos, hoy también fallecidos. Su padre falleció en medio de la gira que las WG hacían por América del Norte, Singapur y Tailandia, y una señal del aprecio que se le tiene es que al funeral asistió la crema y nata del Kpop. Y como muestra de su coraje, apenas una semana después, por voluntad propia, se reincorporó a la gira. Y, como si fuera poco, tiene una voz que está entre las mejores del Kpop. Los wf la identificamos como la mamá de las Wonder Girls, por como las cuida. * '''Yeun (Yenny'): es posiblemente la más admirada del grupo, como artista y persona, porque es la que se mantiene en contacto permanente con sus fans, tiene un don de gentes maravilloso, y es sin duda alguna la más inteligente y talentosa de las cinco. Fue la primera que aprendió a hablar Inglés (Yubin ya sabía, por haber vivido un tiempo en Estados Unidos), y hace un tiempo les informó a sus fans que se había puesto a estudiar español, un tanto clandestinamente porque presuntamente debía concentrarse en la preparación del disco debut para los Estados Unidos. No sé si habrá continuado, pero el que se haya interesado en aprender una lengua que en términos de su carrera artística actualmente no le es prioritaria revela mucho de su carácter. Fue la última en incorporarse al quinteto inicial, y lo hizo apenas tres meses antes del debut. JYP le preguntó por qué quería incorporarse a un grupo si tiene cualidades de solista, y ella respondió que si bien no desechaba la idea de ser solista en el futuro, en principio reconocía que tenía mucho que aprender, y qué mejor que hacerlo en un grupo. Como prueba de su persistencia, esa era la tercera vez que audicionaba, pues había sido rechazada dos veces. Tengo la opinión de que, dado que es la más extrovertida de las Wonder Girls, mientras que Seohyeon es la más introvertida de las SNSD, quizá en un mundo ideal debieron intercambiar puestos… pero inmediatamente pienso que Yenny es el alma de WG, y qué sería de nosotros sin ella. Es también la que cuida, junto con Sunye, de las demás (es el papá de las WG). *'Sohee: '''es la insignia de las Wonder Girls. Suele ocurrir que la primera vez que se ve al grupo, a los occidentales nos cueste distinguirlas… salvo a Sohee, cuyo rostro es instantáneamente reconocible. Además, su carisma en el escenario hace que sea casi imposible quitarle la vista de encima. Es la mejor bailarina del grupo, y aunque sí que es la voz más débil, tampoco es que no canta: cuando se decide, lo hace muy bien. Durante mucho tiempo, fue la maknae (hermanita menor) absoluta del Kpop, pues nadie era más joven que ella (debutó con 16 añitos). Frecuentemente es citada como una de las artistas de Asia con mejor sentido de la moda, y sus mejillas mofletudas le ganaron el apodo de “mandoo”, que es un tipo de pastelito redondo. Fuera del escenario es muy tímida, y ella misma reconoce que a menudo confunden su rostro serio y concentrado con mal humor, por lo que en persona, a primera impresión, no suele caerle bien a la gente (luego de tratarla un poco, más bien todo el mundo quiere hacerse su amigo o amiga). Pero curiosamente es la que tiene el humor más fino e incisivo del grupo, y es de esas que de pronto sale con una ocurrencia de desmadeja a todo el mundo de risa. Sus compañeras dicen que ella es quien realmente manda en las Wonder Girls. *'Yubin: es posiblemente la más querida del grupo (compartía ese honor con Mimi antes de que ella se separara del grupo, pero ahora creo que el puesto es suyo en solitario). Su llegada en reemplazo de Hyuna convirtió a las WG en algo distinto, le dio un toque de exotismo que tiene que ver mucho con su piel oscura, su sensualidad que desborda sin más que ser ella misma (nunca se le ve una pose artificial, ni hace miraditas raras), su simpatía y el hecho de que siempre parece ser la hermanita menor (maknae) de todo el mundo, a pesar de ser la mayor en el grupo. Y es quizá la mejor rapera del Kpop (o cuando menos está entre las dos o tres mejores). Eso no es todo: su voz de contralto es hermosa, también, al cantar, y es queja resabiada de los Wonderfanáticos que no se le aproveche mejor como cantante. *'''Hyerim (Lim): llegó con la pesada tarea de suplantar a Mimí quien, antes de su partida, era la más querida por los fans. Y lo ha hecho, poco a poco, calladamente, sin fanfarrias, sin pretender ser más que ella. Poca gente sabe que es multitalentosa: excelente bailarina, buena voz, buena rapera, y sobre todo, cuando se suelta, sumamente simpática y carismática. Habla perfectamente coreano, mandarín, cantonés e inglés. Le tocó llegar en medio del “silencio” de 18 meses, pero en el regreso no dudo que se ganará su merecido lugar en el corazón de los fans. Aunque, todo hay que decirlo, ya lo ha conseguido en muchos de nosotros, y eso que por la situación casi no ha podido darse a conocer. Discografía 'Singles' Albums Programas de television Curiosidades *Hay muchos exitos que las hicieron brillar, pero los que mas fueron°Nobody°, °So hot°, °Tell me°, "2DT" *Junto con Girls Generation son modelos globales. *Es unos de los mejores grupos koreanos femeniles *Sohee es considerada como una de las magnaes mas lindas.Tambien es la menor del grupo junto a Lim. *Fueron entrenadas por el mismo Bi RAIN. tanto en el baile y el canto *Las Wonder Girls fueron selecionadas por una revista estadounidense Nueva York "PAPER" como las bellezas 2011 en Estados Unidos *Oficialmente ya son embajadoras de k-food (comida coreana) lo hacen para trasmitirla a la gente extranjera *Sunye, So hee ,Yeny y Yobin (orden oficial) estan dentro de la lista de las bellezas coreanas *Sunye y Yeny estan dentreo de la lista de las mejores cantantes k-pop. *Junto con otras bandas k-pop fueron seleccionados para POP MADE IN KOREA de la ultima edicion de la revista POR TI en Mexico *Hicieron un cover de B.O.B. "Nothing on you" para Billboard Mashup Mondays ganandole a artistas Estadounidenses *Ahora estan preparando su nuevo album que será lanzado el 7 Noviembre del 2011 *Fueron las favoritas 2 años consecutivos ( 2007 y 2008) ocupando el primer puesto ganandole a grupos como TVXQ, Big Bang, SNSD y BoA, etc. *Sus exitos "Nobody" y "2DT" entraron a la lista de Billboard de EE.UU siendo el primer grupo coreano en entrar a la lista PREMIOS ''' '''Anuncios: Galeria Wonderful.jpg|WG 07_GROUP_white-090.jpg|WG 01_GROUP_white-038.jpg|WG 20100907_wondergirls_3.jpg|WG 20100908_pucca_1.jpg|WG 101130soheeankle.jpg|WG 20100907_wondergirls_1.jpg|SoHee offial_exrpucca_20101001-5.jpg|SoHee 20100908_pucca_2.jpg|SunYe offial_exrpucca_20101001-39.jpg|SunYe offial_exrpucca_20101001-18.jpg|Lim offial_exrpucca_20101001-38.jpg|Lim Qjwhb.jpg|Yenny Pucca-5.jpg|Yenny wg_exrpucca-7-400x600.jpg|Yubin yubin-exr-loves-pucca-100913.jpg|Yubin offial_exrpucca_20101001-13.jpg|WG nobodyz.jpg|WG wg_thelastgodfather_cameo_20110415-510x272.png|WG wondergirls-retro-fashion.jpg|WG wondergirls_nobody.jpg|WG Wonder-Girls1.png|WG 00.jpg|WG 1-047-047377_6-Wonder-Girls.jpg|WG 1-047-047377_7-Wonder-Girls.jpg|WG 1-047-047377_11-Wonder-Girls.jpg|WG 1-047-047377_12-Wonder-Girls.jpg|WG 1-047-047377_14-Wonder-Girls.jpg|WG 1-047-047377_16-Wonder-Girls.jpg|WG 1-047-047377_17-Wonder-Girls.jpg|WG 20090604_wondergirls_572.jpg|WG 1232581230543_1.jpg|WG 200807280901111002_1.jpg|WG feb_wonder_girls2 (1).jpg|WG galler10.jpg|WG zs.jpg|WG fre.jpg|WG ivy2008_group1024x768.jpg|WG ivynew_group1024x768.jpg|WG kelkelsong_31538783.jpg|WG Korean singer Min Sun Ye - Leader of Wonder Girls (143).jpg|WG korea-wonder-girls-005 (1).jpg|WG korea-wonder-girls-012.jpg|WG miss-a-wonder-girls-twitter-min-taiwan-101118.jpg|miss a y wonder girls Wondergirls-0905-71.jpg|WG Wondergirls-0905-8-small1.jpg|WG Y 2AM Wondergirls 20080206 popseoul.jpg|WG Jik.jpg|WG Wondergirls.jpg|WG Wonder+Girls+Fiji+Concept+Korea+Spring+2011+PtfxjgfB5ell.jpg|WG Wonder+Girls++3.png|WG Wonder+Girls++2.png|WG Wonder+Girls.png|WG Wonder Girls Now Wonder Chefs-20081117111428.jpg|WG Wonder Girls3.jpg|WG Wonder girls legs (15).jpg|WG Wonder gilrs.jpg|WG Wgtbj1.jpg|WG Normal wondeer-girls-1677-cf-1.jpg|WG Wonder-Girls-HEADER.jpg|WG wonder-girls-in-new-york.jpg|WG 1224636889857_f.jpg|WG 2008121012260410021aa3.jpg|WG 2008121020233518208_203012_0.jpg|WG back09_02_1024alt2.jpg|WG wgven10.jpg|WG Wonder Girls SoHee SunYe Yubin.jpg|WG 1-047-047377 27-Wonder-Girls.jpg|WG 1-047-047377 25-Wonder-Girls.jpg|WG 1-047-047377 15-Wonder-Girls.jpg|WG 6ffff.jpg|YOOBIN htm_20110409121015c000c010-0011.jpg|WG INTERVIEW_Magazine_May_2011_-_Wonder_Girls.jpg|WG photo-471.jpg|WG soheecosmo.jpg|SOHEE soheeyennycosmo.jpg|SOHEE Y YENY wgcosmo.jpg|WG Wonder+Girls (1).jpg|WG Wonder+Girls (1).png|WG Wonder+Girls (2).jpg|WG Wonder+Girls (2).png|WG Wonder+Girls (3).jpg|WG Wonder+Girls (3).png|WG Wonder+Girls.jpg|WG Wonder+Girls+01.jpg|WG Wonder+Girls+02.jpg|WG Wonder+Girls+03.jpg|WG Wonder+Girls+20090724_wgwallpaper_a.png|WG Wonder+Girls+00001770090010141290.gif|WG Wonder+Girls+c0617_petitcrown.jpg|WG Wonder+Girls+SHP.jpg|WG Wonder+Girls+SO+HOT.jpg|WG Wonder+Girls+sohot.png|WG Wonder+Girls+WG (1).jpg|WG Wonder+Girls+wg (1).png|WG Wonder+Girls+wg (2).png|WG Wonder+Girls+WG.jpg|WG Wonder+Girls+wg.png|WG Wonder+Girls+wg2.png|WG Wonder+Girls+wg5.png|WG Wonder+Girls+WGgroup22.jpg|WG Wonder+Girls+wgnew.png|WG 5ffff.jpg|SUN Wonder+Girls+Wonder+S+Jean.png|WG 1ffff.jpg|YOOBIN 2ffff (1).jpg|SUN 4ffff.jpg|YOOBIN 3ffff.jpg|SUN yubincosmo.jpg|SUN 6dabeefa879455bd7acd60107ec88675-tb_200.jpg|WG 17ca6caa38e6667519090e7ef47e5d58-tb_200.jpg|WG 318f47d05c4e739fcaf0adeef3f5528e-tb_200.jpg|WG 110822-wonder-girls-compolitan-sept.jpg|WG 110822-wonder-girls-cosmopolitan-korea-sept-3.jpg|WG 110822-wonder-girls-cosmopolitan-korea-sept-4.jpg|WG 110822-wonder-girls-cosmopolitan-korea-sept-6.jpg|SUN b7b549bbc4c841247eaa920b54250a9b-tb_200.jpg|WG c434d4fbec8a61b12cab4905a955b886-tb_200.jpg|WG 00e6a47248e186ad02426dddf885f086-tb_200.jpg|SO HEE 4aad806b39105500317a4b7d1f01493a-tb_200.jpg|YENY 5eeb9959def67e07e727ed7dd52c2180-tb_200.jpg|SO HEE 6cea47fcc7ec3e3bd0b79760c7e9669d-tb_200.jpg|YENY 6dab956060569a9d1b5048fb2c1662bd-tb_200.jpg|YENY 9a3be6d40251ef114838b05e68d5706f-tb_200.jpg|HYE RIM 9ecb0eec9dc0cdcc95aa540ad069fb2b-tb_200.jpg|SO HEE 34c2fd74c6fcf67c7261fdff9d0be23d-tb_200.jpg|HYE RIM 42c3cfa993efe86d6f309b4bfb8b6d1c-tb_200.jpg|YENY 81c6acb2523623ff5808b0a2301ef445-tb_200.jpg|YENY 104bbbb8286353d21f0523f803133d44-tb_200.jpg|YO BIN 396ae345302a8fced1a8dd836360f601-tb_200.jpg|YU BIN 613a675b04664ad119e953cba057542b-tb_200.jpg|YU BIN 642bb23e669844e66344f1aebc76cc35-tb_200.jpg|SO HEE 686fc38ab72a5b5cf67f240c2293c468-tb_200.jpg|SUN 3846c485424c08d6a935c703a00f8e5f-tb_200.jpg|SO HEE 8082cd5b73fb34094d2bb8be59dd1838-tb_200.jpg|SUN 9865e7619be35d41c85743f83e70f281-tb_200.jpg|SO HEE 038773fadea70bdc4e6212acb1a1956c-tb_200.jpg|YENY 768982585a07fb16690a682a1929b945-tb_200.jpg|YO BIN a4e7e3efa93234a35a428953217422b6-tb_200.jpg|SO HEE a9d16e3ea44526507b4442d0462e1632-tb_200.jpg|MIMI accf3f8fcc1c5e3d27b728efe96c4591-tb_200.jpg|YO BIN b2db845a42623a9c4e1e958a5cdb3f23-tb_200.jpg|SUN b84ada1d2075bca41b86f1fe874be00f-tb_200.jpg|YO BIN bcb98e9a5f6c9d6094447497a42bb1ef-tb_200.jpg|SUN bdcf2f4fab01f46137c8f4008f4b7122-tb_200.jpg|SO HE d9c88c4f3bbdf6701e709c5f92537226-tb_200.jpg|SUN d37af6e4fdebf4df45e07087dc8569a3-tb_200.jpg|HYE RIM d84ee59c8038d2ddd9aec87d531f2252-tb_200.jpg|YO BIN dfe565952838d05ebadf5b9a7c671fd7-tb_200.jpg|SUN e13d5f32ed19bdccca950b697eeddf41-tb_200.jpg|YENY e84ec6b5f97ea86d29dea6e4c1c30301-tb_200.jpg|YO BIN Wonder girls - seonye.jpg|SUN Wonder girls - sohee.jpg|SO HEE Wonder girls - sunmi (1).jpg|MIMI Wonder girls - yeeun.jpg|YENY Wonder girls - yoobin.jpg|YOO BIN d40641b3d2cb6c5d7c7908597f83744d-tb_200.jpg|WG eb3c008391d3820ce16115f6a71bf38e-tb_200.jpg|WG fe9f859788b395c3a4120c3ab6c4fec1-tb_200.jpg|WG Wonder+Girls+Anna+Sui+Front+Row+Spring+2011+oMMrjN37oekl.jpg|WG wonder-girls-cosmopolitan-korea-scans.jpg|WG wonder-girls-cosmopolitan-korea-scans-2.jpg|WG cbea38a128b836b6b1f9f29118d30afd-tb_200.jpg|WG 04-04-08_Wonder_Girls_as_Interviewe.jpg|WG 33RlF.jpg|WG 435_390_wonder_girls_62.jpg|WG 450_300_group-pic-003.jpg|WG 467_500_wonder_girls_107.jpg|WG 467_500_wonder_girls_115.jpg|WG 480_500_wonder_girls_105.jpg|WG 488_500_wonder_girls_42.jpg|WG 496_307_wonder_girls_89.jpg|WG 500_333_wonder_girls_83.jpg|WG 500_500_wonder_girls_97.jpg|WG 500_500_wonder_girls_111.jpg|WG 510_407_wonder_girls_102.jpg|WG 526_500_wonder_girls_114.jpg|WG 540_391_wonder_girls_30.jpg|WG 549_500_wonder_girls_113.jpg|WG 550_350_wonder_girls_67.jpg|WG 550_500_wonder_girls_26.jpg|WG 560_500_wonder_girls_117.jpg|WG 572_300_wonder_girls_94.jpg|WG 599_359_wonder_girls_65.jpg|WG 600_367_wonder_girls_50.jpg|WG 600_398_wonder_girls_45.jpg|WG 600_399_wonder_girls_93.jpg|WG 600_400_wonder_girls_10.jpg|WG 600_400_wonder_girls_11.jpg|WG 600_400_wonder_girls_14.jpg|WG 600_400_wonder_girls_17.jpg|WG 600_400_wonder_girls_18.jpg|WG 600_400_wonder_girls_19.jpg|WG 600_400_wonder_girls_22.jpg|WG 600_400_wonder_girls_56.jpg|WG 600_400_wonder_girls_106.jpg|WG 600_400_wonder_girls_109.jpg|WG 600_400_wonder_girls_120.jpg|WG 600_403_wonder_girls_69.jpg|WG 600_429_wonder_girls_37.jpg|WG 600_429_wonder_girls_38.jpg|WG 600_440_wonder_girls_87.jpg|WG 600_452_wonder_girls_29.jpg|WG 600_491_wonder_girls_31.jpg|WG 600_500_wonder_girls_13.jpg|WG 600_500_wonder_girls_32.jpg|WG 600_500_wonder_girls_47.jpg|WG 600_500_wonder_girls_49.jpg|WG 600_500_wonder_girls_52.jpg|WG 600_500_wonder_girls_53.jpg|WG 600_500_wonder_girls_58.jpg|WG 600_500_wonder_girls_98.jpg|WG 600_500_wonder_girls_103.jpg|WG 600_500_wonder_girls_116.jpg|WG 11210.jpg|WG 93202946.jpg|WG 3197497621_9b8b40279a.jpg|WG ec9b90eab1b81.jpg|WG f4f22575f08702eb4806b2f4667e6721_medium.jpg|WG f05fc9611a2de7ca707c8d185d6b7bc1.jpg|WG s640x4801.jpg|WG insert_05.jpg|WG insert_12.jpg|WG SB2.jpg|WG untitled-4.jpg|WG wggoodbye3.png|WG 691de5adbde5f4c8d5e28122e0cec6a61230850613_full.png|WG Wonder Girls Nobody English Version.jpg|WG wondergir.jpg|WG wondergirls_rondillo_001.jpg|WG wonder-girls-001a-500x400.jpg|WG wonder-girls-1.jpg|WG wonder-girls-002-500x375.jpg|WG wonder-girls-004-500x400.jpg|WG wonder-girls-005-500x400.jpg|WG WonderGirlsmi.jpg|WG WonderGirlsWallpaper6-1_rondillo.jpg|WG WonderGirlsWallpaper7_rondillo.jpg|WG WonderGirlsWallpaperv2-1_rondillo.jpg|WG 8e7f9feacb438ac1f20c926df053d7ee1230378662_full.jpg|YENY 401_500_10208-wondergirls-008.jpg|MIMI 401_500_10208-wondergirls-009.jpg|SO HEE 401_500_10208-wondergirls-010.jpg|YO BIN 401_500_10208-wondergirls-012.jpg 500_333_10208-wondergirls-002.jpg|YOOO BIN 500_333_10208-wondergirls-004.jpg|YENY 500_333_10208-wondergirls-005.jpg 500_333_10208-wondergirls-006.jpg|MIMI 500_333_10208-wondergirls-007.jpg|SO HEE 2010-04-19_150809.jpg|WG 20080830_wondergirls3.jpg|WG Y 2AM 20080830_wondergirls5.jpg 20080830_wondergirls6.jpg 20100223_wg_5.jpg 1224636889857_f.jpg tumblr_ll5fn9mnpf1qeikl3.jpg tumblr_ll5fnqtTv61qeikl3.jpg tumblr_ll5fo47Ly81qeikl3.jpg tumblr_ll5h3lFAbK1qeikl3.jpg tumblr_ll5h3tnR9f1qeikl3.jpg tumblr_ll5h4dpgRa1qeikl3.jpg tumblr_ll5h437rde1qeikl3.jpg wondergirls-mm.jpg|wg!!! tumblr_ldntez4yo11qakljco1_500.jpg|WG 1011270000705c35d1862da.jpg|WG Gallery 111105153739(1).jpg|WG WG_01.jpg|SunYe gallery_111104224339(1).jpg|YooBin gallery_111104224219(1).jpg|Yenny gallery_11110422515(1).jpg|SoHee gallery_111104223845(1).jpg|HaeLym WG_01_final.jpg|WG WG sun 01 final.jpg|SunYe WG yubin 01 final.jpg|YooBin WG yenny 01 final.jpg|Yenny WG sohee 01 final.jpg|SoHee WG lim 01 final.jpg|HaeLym 20111106_wondergirls6.jpg|WG 20111106_wondergirls7.jpg|WG Videografia thumb|left|298px|Wonder Girls - Ironythumb|right|298px|Wonder Girls - Tell me thumb|left|298px|Wonder Girls - So Hot thumb|right|298px|Wonder Girls - Nobody thumb|left|298px|Wonder Girls - 2 Differents Tears thumb|298px|right|Wonder Girls - Be My Baby thumb|300px|left|"It's not love" thumb|300px|left|Now Enlaces *﻿Pagina Oficial *Canal Oficial - Youtube *Twitter Oficial Wonder Girls Twitter *Twitter Oficial - Sun Yen *Twitter Oficial - Yenny *Twitter Oficial - Yubin *Twitter Oficial - SoHee *Twitter Oficial - Lim Categoría:KGrupo Categoría:KPop Categoría:JYP entertainment Categoría:CCantante Categoría:Bailarines